The Blue Princess
by SamLim29
Summary: I am the Princess of the Blue Clan, and I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. Falling in love with that boy from the Red Clan was not part on the agenda. Male! Anna x OC


_In a town somewhere in an era unknown  
Lived a boy so cold with no name of his own  
Known to none this is his one and only fairy tale_

* * *

I scowled with frustration at my hair in the mirror. Stupid hair… And stupid big brother for subjecting me to this ordeal. I could be snug in bed right now, but _nooo_, that Mikoto Suoh just _had_ to choose now of all times to move out. Though it was kind of my fault for ratting on him to my Big Brother…

"_Onii-chan, wake up, get up now!" I bounced up and down on his back impatiently, wanting him to wake up._

_And so he does._

"_It's –" He broke off to glower at his bed side alarm clock. "Ryoko." He only ever calls me by my full name when he's worried, angry, or upset. Or maybe all of the above. "Ryoko, it's 2am in the morning!"_

"_I know that! But Suoh Mikoto will be moving soon!"_

"_Are you sure?" Big Brother asked groggily, reaching for his glasses, and flicking on the bedside lamp. "It's still very early."_

"_I dreamt it. I'm certain. I am absolute. Trust me on this one. He will attack a hotel where the Yakuza are at. Tomorrow. In the morning."_

_Big brother seems to have aged ten years when he sighed heavily._

_I regard him sadly. "Onii-chan, are you okay? Your blue is getting darker."_

_He clears his throat. "Yes, of course. If you'll excuse me, I have to inform the others."_

_From where I'm seated on the bed, it looks as if he's shrouded in shadows where the light doesn't reach him. His eyes are dark, and sad, and I wondered if I had done the right thing by telling him._

"_I would have found out sooner or later, Ryoko," Brother added tiredly, and I get the feeling that he's not worn out from a lack of sleep._

"_How do you _do_ that?" I demanded, more curious than angry._

_He nearly smiles. Nearly. "King's intuition, remember?"_

_I yawned, suddenly drained. "Yes. The baby. I remember."_

_Brother may have said something else, but I was out like a light on his bed a second later._

"Miss Munakata, are you done?" Fushimi Saruhiko, third in command of Scepter 4, poked his head into my room.

"Ryoko, remember?" I reminded him out of habit.

Fushimi rolled his eyes. "Fine, Ryoko, then. Are you almost done? We have five minutes until the scheduled meeting time with the Lieutenant and your brother."

I pursed my lips at my reflection. "Saru-nii… Do I look alright?"

I gestured at my frilly, frothy, baby doll dress, which was in a shade of dark blue, the same blue as the Scepter 4 uniforms.

"Should I change? Or stay in this?"

Saru-nii looked faintly bewildered, probably reconsidering his decision to have joined Scepter 4. However, when he next spoke, he was struggling to keep his tone under control.

"Miss Munakata, you look fine. Now let's go, or your brother will be angry."

"Okay." I agreed quietly, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

After fastening my bracelets, and stepping into my strappy sandals, I took hold of Fushimi's hand, slipping my tiny one into his larger one. Used to my habit by now, Fushimi doesn't pull away like he did when he first joined.

"Sir, I've brought your sister," Fushimi announced, a little grumpily at that, and I make a mental note to never, ever ask him for any fashion advice.

"Ah, Ryo. Come. Sit." He waved me over eagerly to his side, and I can see why.

Beside his cup of tea sits a plateful of sweet treats – all of them piled high with red bean paste. I rolled my eyes, but stuff one inside my mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. This is no doubt the work of one Seri Awashima, Scepter 4's lieutenant.

I reached for another, delighting in the sticky sweetness of red bean, and asking with my mouth full. "Are we there yet?"

Brother shot me a dour look, obviously guessing the reason for my eagerness. "No, we've yet to finish up final preparations."

I scowl at my feet, settling down for the long drive ahead. Fushimi snickers, but quickly turns his laughter into a coughing fit when the captain glanced his way. And I scowled harder. It's not my fault that I have someone I want to see in the Red Clan!

I sighed, and let my mind wander off to the snowy haired boy I had seen with Homra. If I had to guess, I'd say that he couldn't have been more than twelve. And he looked cute. He reminded me of a snowy white bunny that I'd seen at the zoo. Yes, I admit it; I'm smitten. I've gotten more than enough flak from my brother about this, what with me being a Blue Princess and all, but honestly, I don't really care. He isn't dating anyone from Homra (not that I know of).

"Sir, we're here," Akiyama informed us, and brother stood up.

"Coming, Ryo?"

I nodded, scrambling out of the truck eagerly.

"Bye Saru-nii!" I yelled over my shoulder, and he nodded in reply.

Shaking fingers found themselves clutching at the blue fabric of his uniform, and my Brother didn't react, other than to give me a reassuring pat on the head.

"You know, you could always wait in the truck with Fushimi-kun." He gave me a look that said, _Last chance to change your mind._

I did not take it, choosing instead to laugh as cheerfully as I can.

"I'll be fine, Onii-chan. You worry too much. Besides, the mission is to 'apprehend', right? I can help!"

"Alright, Ryo. How many more minutes until he comes?"

Brother nudged me through the door of the fancy hotel, and I was instantly surrounded by the kind of silence that only money could buy. Closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, I concentrated on finding Mikoto Suoh's aura. A harsh, pulsing red rushed through my veins, searing and burning, engulfing everything.

"Roughly five minutes, maybe less. It's so _hot…"_ I trailed off, gulping.

"Okay. Everyone in formation," Brother commanded, moving to stand at the head.

I moved along with him, giving a warning along the way, "One minute."

As if he needed the warning! The burst of red aura that burned a huge, gaping hole through the wall has done a much better job! Mikoto Suoh almost lazily strolls out of the hole, his gang of delinquents behind him. A casual glance was shot at my brother, a teasing smile playing across his lips.

"The Blues are here." Misaki-chan-san sneers, and I have to resist the urge to hurl myself at his throat, shouting profanities.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Blue!" I protest hotly, fingers curling around the warm fabric of my brother's coat.

His eyes met mine: A warning. _Do not provoke them._

"Scepter 4 has entered the building, gentlemen. What do you want to do with them, Mikoto?" Mikoto Suoh's right hand man, Kusanagi Izumo, quipped.

"Burn them." Mikoto Suoh drawled, and my eyes flashed angrily.

"Over my dead body," I mumbled, letting go of my brother's coat and striding to the front of the formation.

It was very hard to look threatening in a dress, and I resolved to wear a Scepter 4 uniform the next time.

Mikoto Suoh jumped down, _jumped down_, from the second floor amid cheers and wolf-whistles. His red aura flickered and swirled around him, before rushing towards us at an amazing speed.

"Munakata Ryoko, ready for battle." I say tonelessly, undoing the clasps of my restraints and waving my hand.

A shield of blue wraps around us, and Mikoto's red aura swirls harmlessly around the edges of my shield. His Sword of Damocles appeared, with bits and pieces crumbling, suspended in the air.

"It's huge," Seri-nee murmured, eyes wide.

"And in very bad condition." I sniped, making a dig at Mikoto, who did not react.

"Very well, then." Brother decided. "We will advance with our swords in our hands, and we will triumph because our cause is pure. Ryoko, you can go now."

_He just said that so causally-!_

"No way!" I cried. I felt heat waves, one after another, pulsing like a heartbeat, from the Red Clan. "You'll die!"

"I'm insulted that you think so lowly of me and my abilities." Brother sniffed, apparently wounded by my words. "Fushimi-kun is waiting outside." He looked at me expectantly, expecting me to move.

I stood firm. "No."

He had apparently expected my refusal, for Saru-nii strode in a minute later and grabbed my wrist, marching me away without ceremony.

"I can't leave my family!" I cried, struggling against his tight, and surprisingly strong grip.

"I have my orders, Miss Munakata." Saru-nii sounds bored as he herded me into the back of the van.

The last thing I saw was blue. My Brother's calm, soothing blue. Then the world faded to black, and I faded with it.

"Ryoko! Ryoko!" My father came to me against the roaring backdrop of Armageddon. We were in hell, and he was telling me his secrets. But he never addressed me by my name, and it confused me.

I opened my eyes to see Saru-nii inches away from my face.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "You're awake."

I nodded, sitting up gingerly. The adrenaline crash carried me into an abyss and I started to shiver. "Mikoto Suoh?"

"Apprehended. The Captain is watching him." I heard Saru-nii tell Hidaka-nii to start driving. "Oi, don't fall asleep. You're usually so talkative. So start nattering." He commanded.

I didn't want to let him down, so I complied obediently. "Saw Papa."

"And?" He prompted, nearly falling over when Hidaka-nii accelerated into a turn so fast that I slammed against the wall.

"Sorry!" I heard Hidaka-nii yell.

I struggled to keep my eyes open, but my brain felt drugged and woozy.

"Don't wanna go back."

"To where?" Saru-nii asked, playing along. His voice was too loud, and I frowned.

"To Papa. Wanna stay."

"Really? What else?"

"Red is bad."

"Yeah."

"Hug." My words didn't keep up with my thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"No, 'brace."

"Embrace?" Saru-nii echoed, looking unsure.

"Nii-nii never hugged me 'fore."

"Really?" Saru-nii poked me in the ribs, jerking me back.

"Yeah. Only pats."

"Hang on, we're nearly at Headquarters." Hidaka must have been speeding like a race car driver, screeching to a stop, apologizing again when I cried out. "Sorry!"

Saru-nii easily scooped me up and carried me into the building. "The Captain will most likely come and clean you up once Suoh Mikoto has been secured."

"'Kay." I smiled sleepily, snuggling closer to him.

I felt pain and gentle hands, but the rest of the day slid by in an oblivion of hot water and soothing murmurs.


End file.
